


Sweet Revenge

by LittleGooseWalking



Series: The Adventures of Clint and Natasha in the Avengers Tower [6]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Payback, Smut, Tony's car collection, Voyeurism, voyeur-Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGooseWalking/pseuds/LittleGooseWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*continues after Steam*<br/>Clint and Natasha find an interesting way to get revenge on Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So there were several suggested ideas, so I’ve merged two together. The idea for this one was from Shingalala (for getting payback) and AJ (the car collection). I thought these two worked quite well together and I hope it’s enjoyable :D  
> Also, I just got the Avengers DVD so you know, INSPIRATION!!!

They had spent a good amount of time thinking up the best ways they could get payback. There’s nothing like Tony Stark walking in to ruin a good mood, so whatever revenge they planned needed to leave a lasting imprint. Which is how Clint and Natasha found themselves down in Tony’s garage eyeing the large collection with great care; they needed the right one. 

“What one do you reckon he likes the most?” Natasha asked.

“Don’t know. You’ve spent more time with him than me.” Clint replied.

“Jarvis, any help?”

The British A.I.’s voice came through, “He favours them all equally, as far as I am aware, Miss Romanoff.”

“Any suggestions then?” Clint asked him.

“Scanning recent entries to the garage, Mr Stark has driven the Audi—”

“Okay, stop right there. I’m not a car person, Jarvis. Simplify.”

“Second from the left.” Came the reply immediately. 

“I swear Jarvis likes us more than Tony,” she said laughing. “Jarvis, please make sure Tony can see this.” 

“But wait a few minutes, I want to get started.” Clint added.

“I shall alert Mr Stark in five minutes. Is that sufficient time?”

“Should be.”

“I expect plenty of foreplay.” Natasha said as Clint climbed into the passenger seat. She straddled him, smirking as he immediately started tugging up her shirt. 

Clint undressed her with an unexpected slowness, as if he was taking in every inch of creamy white skin he revealed. His knuckles traced down from her neck, over her heaving chest and down her stomach. His hands came to rest on her hips. She had worn skirt because it made things simpler and less awkward compared to getting out of jeans; like it was for him. She gave him an encouraging and agreeing nod; his hands slipped under her skirt and lingering on her thighs. Through the thin fabric of his boxers, she could feel him stir, pressing against her.

Natasha sat up; arms rose above her head as he lifted the shirt up and off her completely followed by her bra; his shirt was gone a lot faster. He tugged the skirt so it lifted up completely, settling limply on her hips. She kissed him with a slight force as he fingered the edge of her panties. 

Their bodies flush against each other; Natasha ran her hands up his chest to his head, pushing through his hair. Clint’s hand lazily brushed against the tops of her breasts.

Her hand slid down his chest, teasing him through his boxers. He buried his face in her hair, her success made her smile. She slipped her hand under the fabric, stroking him. He could feel himself growing close, if she didn’t stop, he’d be done before they could get started and that wasn’t fair on her. He pulled himself away from the sensations, grabbing her hands and pinning them between their chests. She tugged her hands free, dragging them through his hair, kissing him again. 

Clint wanted to make her moan and beg. He kissed his way to her breast, stopping just before her hardened nipple and kissing back up to her lips. As expected, she squirmed on top of him, letting out a loud moan of displeasure. He pulled back, looking into her eyes as his free hand slowly slide down across her stomach, down her waist, moving between her legs. She spread them willingly as Clint’s hand pushed her panties aside, slipping a finger into her. Natasha moaned, loudly, her back arching into him, pushing against his hand. Clint quickly covered her mouth with his, containing as much of the noise as he could.

He teased her, stopping every time he felt her getting close, every time he felt her stiffen against him, shudder and gasp. And she hated him for it. He had released her hands so his other hand could caress her breasts. Natasha’s hands clenched against the car door; she couldn’t wait any longer. She glared at him when he stopped again, unable take it anymore. She pushed against him, holding him against the seat as she brushed her lips against neck. As she straddled him, she dragged her hand back down his chest. She sat up, guiding him into her. 

It only took her a few seconds to adjust before she started moving her hips. She found a steady pace; drawing moans from both of them. It didn’t take long before her breathing hitched, she was getting close again. She gasped his name as all her frustration, her desire flooded out of her, her body rippling with thousands of sensations. Clint was far behind, his own climax pulled from him. They lay together, legs entangled and chests heaving as they caught their breaths. 

Up in his lab, Tony watched, mouth agape, at the screen in front of him. The two assassins were breathing hard and covered in a thin layer of sweat. Tony couldn’t look away. He, for once, was glad that Bruce was out somewhere, doing his yoga or whatever it was he did. Tony’s pants had become tight. He knew he would be keeping a copy of the recording. Jarvis has just played the surveillance camera without him asking, so he knew that the duo had planned it and had wanted him to see how they defiled his car. Despite how hot and arousing it was. 

After saving the video, he left his lab in a hurry, searching for Steve.


End file.
